Imagine
by TheGirlInTheBackGround
Summary: Random Hetalia pairings doing cute couple things ! I take requests. Rated M for Language, Sexual Dialog, and Sexual Scenes. All the ideas go to this blog: imagineyourotp.
1. Blind (Hungary X Austria)

_**Imagine Person A of your OTP losing their eyes, rendering them blind—and then Person B sitting with them for hours, letting Person A run their hands over their face so that Person A won't forget what Person B looks like.**_

((Hungary X Austria))

"Austria…I'm sorry," Hungary said, as she lead him through the house. "What are you sorry for? It was bound to happen…" Austria said, with a small smile. "I wore glasses, and my eyesight just got worst and worst." Hungary frowned. _'He's so strong…even when he's blind.'_ She thought, admiring the Austrian male.

"Hungary? Can you take me to the piano room?" He asked. She nodded before she realized he couldn't see her. "Yes, Yes, I can." She led him throughout the house, leading him to his beloved piano room. She opened the door and walked him to the bench. He sat down and smiled in her direction. "Thank you," He whispered.

"Do you want me to play for you?" She asked. "No, but I do want to ask one thing of you." She walked over and sat down next to him. "Yes, ask me anything, Austria. I will do what you want." She said, quickly, grabbing his hand. "Let me touch your face. So I never forget how beautiful it is." Austria said, squeezing her hand back. "Anything for you," She whispered. "Anything." He stroked her cheek and memorized every detail.

And they sat there for hours.

The blind Austrian man trying to see again, not with his eyes, oh no.

But with his hands and her heart.


	2. Santa Hat (Italy X Romano)

_**Imagine your OTP and Person A is trying to get Person B to wear a silly Santa hat and in the end Person A has to tackle Person B before forcing it on their head and then kissing them.**_

((Italy X Romano))

* * *

"Per favore**[1]**!" Italy said, quickly holding up the red and white hat. "NO, for the millionth time, I will not wear that stupid thing. NO!" Romano shouted, pushing his brother/lover away. Italy started to tear up. "B-but I think you would look so cute…"

"I don't care!" He said, biting his lip with guilt. _Maybe…NO! I will not wear that stupid hat!_ He shouted in his head. He got up, and with Italy's hazel eyes watching him, ran off into the large house they shared together. Italy smiled.

"I'm gonna get you, Roma!" Italy giggled, following him. They ran around the house a few times before Italy got tired of it and tackled Romano to the floor and straddled him. Italy laughed. "Funny how we always seem to end up in this position, in the hall or in bed~," He whispered in Romano's ear.

Romano shivered. "S-Shut up!" Italy giggled that cute innocent giggle that no one would think _**he**_ was the seme in the relationship. "Now, Now, Romano~, You must play nice!" "You little fuck! Tackling me to the ground, what is that about?!" Romano growled at him. Italy pouted and tapped Romano's cheek. "No swearing." Romano grumbled out some protests and Italy smiled. "Now," Italy said, smiling. "Why I tackled you…"

Italy plopped the Santa hat on Romano's head and squealed, "Romano! You look _**so**_ cute!" Romano blushed and looked away uncomfortably. "Sh-Shut up…" "I wouldn't lie to you about something like this~," Italy chirped and then, locked eyes with Romano. Italy quickly leaned forward and started to kiss Romano on the lips over and over again.

"What-Are-You-Doing!" Romano yelled between kisses. "I can't help it!" Italy said. "You're so cute!" Romano looked at Italy and smiled before starting to laugh.

Romano smiled that day.

First time in a long time, Romano smiled and laughed.

'_Damn, my brother is cute.'_

* * *

_**So the second chapter of 'Imagine' is done! Yay! It took me forever but I finally got it up~. I do take requests, so don't be so shy...Anyways! I thank all of you who review, read, followed, and/or favorited. ^_^ It's my first story on here so it means a lot. If you followed me, I thank you as well! Grazie~! Well, that's it for now! Ciao~.**_


End file.
